minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Entity 303/@comment-172.56.14.201-20150114102633
The story of Herobrine Hi my names Steve I come from a world ware every thing is made of blocks and you have endless creativity and it's has gate ways where the real world collides with my world I was adding mining in found a bare gold block in the cave I never been here before I collected it just because I was creating a shrine to the ender men at the time my brother was back at my house making phoshins I continued mining for an hour then I found a sign it said rouy daed I was con fused I left and went back home my brother was sleeping I got on my PC it hade creepers 8 installed so I looked up other peoples blogs one guy called enderman39180 said it mite be backwards spelling so I flipped the letters to my sperise it said your your dead I was confused I went to bed may may be I'll think of something in the morning I woke up in a endless void I was haveing a nightmare I saw a guy that looked just like me I was confused then I herd someone say Steve wake up wake up Steve wake up I woke up it was me brother he said someone died in the mines the same abandoned mineshaft you found the diamonds you used to make are diamond picks I asked how he said they didn't know he had a full set of iron armer and a diamond chest plate and a diamond sorud and he was in his safe house smelting a stack of gold ore his safe house was well lit and there was no May for mobs to get in so I said did they did the body then my brother said no only some blood and set of amor some tools and a sign that said rouy daed I said I know what that means he asked what it meant I said it is back words witting of the words your dead then I said I'm not going to mine today then he said good idea Steve then I got up out of bed made my favorite cereal mushroom flakes then I went to town and gave the blacksmith 3 emeralds and 32 gold nuggets to repair my diamond pick I checked my pocket to see if I had enof to buy a track less mine-cart I did I got the standard iron one I drove it back home cutting some trees down for some wood to make a garage for it I got home built it checked my watch it was 7:30pm so me and my brother are stake for dinner then we went to bed once agin I woke back up in the same place but this time I was standing on snowy ground and the man that looked like me had a white eye and I herd a zombie I woke up early the next day I skipped breakfast and went strait to the mine and found a army of 10 solders and 1 general dead with a sign that said you will suffer a horrabull fate the day after you awake the nightmare ware you are standing In a flat world world in a snow blizzard and see 2 ender men and a man with white eyes sure enof I had that same nightmare 3days later when I woke up my house was on fire and TNT was exploding all over zombies in full diamond amor with diamond soweds we're closing in on me I took out my iron sowed luckily I was wareing my full set of iron armor be for I went to sleep I said WTF is going on I went to get my brother but he was dead I ran outside the a nether portal released the nether into the over would I ran to town in was destroyed almost every one was dead then I blacked out I woke up in the end then I saw the white eyed man in front of me we engaged in a epic Battle I he koced me off in to the endless void below I woke up in a massive house then the yelled IM HEROBRINE!!!!!!!!! Then he shot me with a bolt of litning I died just before I died I saw notch he said watch him till 1.8 so I did then I saw him again he gave me a sowed he said hit Herobrine with it I did he died when I did then notch took me to the ather then I saw my brother I was dead but notch allowed me to whit this story on a diamond PC The end